Tayuya and Shikamaru: the blossming of love
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Tayuya thought he was a wonderful piece of trash, Shikamaru she looked beautiful in all her forms. Togther they loved each other even in the middle of the battle, so they kissed and things went from there. rated M for context shikatayu tayushika


Shikamaru was looking in Tayuya's eyes he was making his final struggles. He knew he was going to probably going to die. He looked into the second stage of her curse seal. He saw her eyes.

They were completely black except for the yellow pupils. He found something strangely enticing about those eyes. He just gazed deeply into them she stared straight back.

Tayuya found something that made her want to hold him close to her. she wanted to embrace him and pretend they weren't enemies. She loved his genius, how he challenged her and what she liked the most was that he was looking into her eyes and she didn't see hate or disgust but admiration for her eyes.

They both felt his shadow possession weakening. It would be seconds before it broke. Then it was released. Tayuya moved the kunai towards him. time seemed to slow down. Then something unexpected happened.

It wasn't Temari, no. Tayuya moved closer to him and was kissing him. he was shocked that he wasn't dead but he didn't hesitate he gripped the back of her head and returned the kiss, he moved his hands down to her lower back.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Tayuya saw him caress her cheek with one hand.

"Tayuya your eyes, they are so beautiful." He kissed her again.

She let the kunai drop from her hand and fall to the forest floor.

He pushes her against the tree trunk and continued to kiss her it started to get more heated then they hear a voice.

"What, The, Hell!" they look to see Temari.

When Tayuya saw her chest size and quickly compared it to her own a thought crossed her mind on how she would describe her.

'big breasted bimbo.' She glared at her. she was the one who fought with Shikamaru during the exams, and flirted with him the entire time during the fight. 'she better not be trying to steal him. I just found someone who likes all of me curse seal and normally.' She held on to him tighter.

"Shikamaru Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

"Yes you can do it here." He said not eager to leave her embrace.

"okay then… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HUGGING THE ENEMY!" she shouted at him.

"because she's my girlfriend." He said simply.

Part of Tayuya wanted to object to that, but another part which was more dominant at the moment squealed in glee. 'I'm his girlfriend!' she thought with a surge of happiness. 'Take that bimbo!' she somehow suppressed all her glee though and was glad because that would ruin her image.

"WHAT!" she shouted at him her jaw hanging open.

"You heard him, He's my boyfriend." Tayuya said with a light blush but covered it by kissing him.

"YOU, YOU TRAIDOR!" she shouted at him and prepared her fan.

"Why would I betray the leaf? Tayuya's coming with me. The sound is a horrible place especially for women, right?" Tayuya nodded. He was a genius for figuring that out.

Even with her being fifth strongest in the whole village she had close calls.

Temari stopped attacking him. "fine! Whatever! Your still coming back!" she huffed and turned her head away from him upset.

"huh?" Shikamaru was confused but Tayuya knew why she was upset instantly.

'she likes him. I kinda feel bad but I made my move first! But still.' Tayuya thought.

"Let's go already Shikamaru." She said.

"alright, alright."

"Wow this is the leaf huh real friendly place." Tayuya said as a bunch of anbu swords were at her neck.

"stop she's with us, we convinced her to tell us all she knows of the sound and your risking it by threatening her." Shikamaru said.

'Yea! He defending me!' she thought. The Anbu lowered they blades and disappeared.

They then head to the hospital, most of the team got hurt pretty bad.

Tayuya was sitting with him, her head on his shoulder. He was worried for his friends, and Tayuya was trying to think of a way to make him feel better. Then she thought of it.

He was about to get up but she stopped him by sitting on his lap and kissing him. she could feel Temari's glare from behind her but she didn't care.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. "If you stop being a ninja, then who will lead your friends? Who will protect them? and who will protect me?" she asked him tightening the embrace on the last one.

He then cupped her face and brought her into a heated kiss.

Shikaku then came around the corner prepared to lecture his son but instead saw him kissing a girl, with another looking very pissed he was doing so.

"Shikamaru" he says. They broke apart and said person looked at him. "I'm proud of you." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"My mom never going to let me hear the end of this, and when I get home she'll go through the 'I told you so speech' again." He sighed.

"Speaking of home." She traced her finger across his chest. "I'll need a place to stay, so Shika-Kun can I stay with you, please." She said moving so her chest was against his.

"wait, that's not a good idea. What if people found out? you would be harassed nonstop." He said.

She then smirked she knew exactly how to get him into her hands. She activated the second level of her curse seal and kissed him again.

She broke again and looked at him.

"Okay." She smiled deactivated the jutsu and rested her head on his shoulder again.

Then after a few more minutes Tsunade came through the door. "Couji has stabilized, he should be fine with rest." She said.

Shizune then came behind them. "Neji is also in stable condition." She said.

"See Shikamaru everyone is alive." She then kissed him again. The two woman sweat drop, how could she be so relaxed at a time like this.

"Now that's taken care of we would like to ask you some questions." Tayuya then whined.

"Can't we do it here?"

"No."

"Can I at least do it on shika's lap?" she asked.

"Fine." The hokage gave in. "follow me you two."

Temari while they left them was about to go Gaara on Tayuya.

"I will remind Shikamaru I am alive!" she said leaking KI.

Tayuya was in Tsunade's office, on Shikamaru lap while she was telling them everything she knew. Shikamaru was enjoying himself immensely, mostly because of Tayuya on his lap. But there was others reasons. Like the kisses for her once in a while and when she readjusted her position on him and rubbed against him down in the lower regions of his body.

See lots of reasons.

"okay that is enough for now we have bases, experiments and military strength. We will call you if you need anything else." She then put the papers she wrote everything down on, on her desk. "Oh one more thing before you go." She put a Konoha head band on her desk and Chunin vest. "Here you are you shall be a Konoha Ninja."

"Really?" she asked getting up much to Shikamaru's disappointment.

"well you first will have a one month probation seeing as you were a enemy ninja once." She nodded and took the things off her desk.

"After the one month we will have apartment for you to stay, until then do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." Tsunade nodded.

The two then walked out the door.

While walking down the street Tayuya wrapped her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder while they walked towards his house.

Also she had ditched her sound four, uniform to her spare pair of clothes she kept with her. A black sleeveless shirt and pants going down to right before her ankles (like Hinata's) and black Shinobi sandals.

She then saw a Dango shop and looked at Shikamaru with pleading eyes. He sighed and hand her a few ryo bills. (this is the currency they use in Naruto.) she smiles happily and goes off to buy some

He then looks to see the Yamaka flower shop. He goes in intending to buy some for her. then once he enters a horrified look came on his face Ino was tending the counter. he should've known this since they didn't have a mission.

Ino saw him as soon as he entered and a smile spread across her face. "Hello Shikamaru by the shocked look on your face you didn't think I be here? Want me to leave and get my mom while you get a flower for me?" she said.

He groaned in annoyance. "It's not for you Ino." He goes and grabs a rose walks up pays for it and walks out, leaving Ino pouting.

He walked over to Tayuya. Who was sitting on a bench eating Dango. He slips her cap off and puts the flower in her hair. She looks up noting what he is doing.

"There you should show off your hair more often it's beautiful, just like you." She blushes at his comment, and stands up finishing her Dango.

"Thanks."

Though Ino was watching the entire thing, She giggled. 'oh this is some juicy gossip I have here.' She thought evilly.

"you didn't have too." He smiled at her.

"I wanted to though."

Shikamaru groaned when they were at his front steps, he knew what was coming to him. his mom was going to either say I told you so or lecture him. He hated his dad right now, he probable told her already.

Tayuya though, was confident that it would be okay and tightened her grip around his arm. She then smiles at him. "Everything will be okay, Shikamaru. It won't be that bad." She captures him in a kiss to help him boost his confidence.

Then the door swung open. "Shikamaru where were you!" Yoshino paused as she saw her son kissing a girl right before the door. She glares at her and clears her throat loudly.

They broke apart and Shikamaru turned his head to his mother. "Oh hey."

She doesn't break her glare.

"Who are you?" she asks sharply.

"I'm Tayuya Shikamaru's girlfriend." She glares at her and turns to Shikamaru.

"Who long have you been going out?" she asked him.

"since today."

"and how long have you known her?"

"Since yesterday." She then glares at Tayuya even more.

"You think you can saunter your way into my son's life you hussy?" Tayuya loss her soft look then and glared right back at her.

"How are you calling a hussy! And I Don't saunter!"

"You, You're a flat chested hussy!" she shouted.

"Well at least I'm not some over protective bimbo!" She yelled back.

They glare at each other then Yoshino's look softened. "I like this one, a lot of spunk reminds me of myself when I was younger." She said walked into the house. "You two are coming aren't you?"

Tayuya was confused. 'was that a test?'

They walk into the house. "staying for dinner?" Yoshino asked.

"um about that mom." Shikamaru said. "Tayuya doesn't really have a place to stay" he was then cut off.

Yoshino was holding Tayuya's hands. "You poor girl you can stay here don't worry though we don't have a spare room so you will have to stay in Shikamaru's okay?" she said worryingly.

Tayuya was so confused she was calling her a flat chested hussy one second (which she resented.) and now she was worrying over her.

"Okay that's fine."

"Oh but if you too have sex keep down so we can sleep." She said matter of factly.

"MOM!" Shikamaru said and Tayuya was blushing mumbling about her and Shikamaru doing things together.

"What, I need my beauty sleep." She said innocently.

"NO! You can't go around acting like we are going to do… that!" she waved a hand at him.

"You two teenagers staying in the same room, it's bound to happen sometime." She said simply.

"MOM!"

"Anyway dinners ready" she said putting it dinner that appeared out of nowhere on the table.

They ate dinner then since it was late went to bed.

Currently the two were standing in front of the bed not sure what to do.

"Well we will have to sleep together so lets do this its only a month until I get an apartment anyways." She said and climbed in.

Shikamaru stayed where he was enjoying the view, (and you too in a moment.) of Tayuya in just a black sleeveless shirt and white cotton underwear. (ahh just let it sink in for a moment… the image in printed your mind now? Good moving on.)

"Shikamaru you getting in?" he didn't respond still mesmerized. "Oh I get it! I'm to ugly to sleep with and flat chested." She said fake tears in her eyes, which snapped Shikamaru out of it and fooled him.

"No, no, no. your beautiful, Tayuya. I was just mesmerized by you." He then climbed in and wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head in his chest using him as a pillow and the two went to sleep.

**A/N: okay so this story will mainly focus on the three years Naruto is gone, I will have other pairings too but will mostly be Shikamaru/Tayuya why? Because I love the pairing.**


End file.
